


A Kraken's Wonder

by xiria14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiria14/pseuds/xiria14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer for a Prompt.</p><p>Reek is quite special. Ramsay makes it his pleasure to let his father discover how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kraken's Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> In answer for this prompt. I don't remember which round of the ASOIAF Kink Meme
> 
> Ramsay, Theon healing powers  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2013-06-11 09:36 am (UTC)   
> Theon has magic squid healing powers. When something is cut off, it grows back. Ramsay finds this fascinating.
> 
> I hope you enjoey reading it as much as I enjoyed wirting it!  
> I gave myself the challenge of keeping it short and simple, seeing as I always do things big. I hope it's a nice read!

A Kraken’s Wonder

Ramsay was happily breaking his fast. Tasty sausages roasted to the point of tearing at the tip and leaking fat, tender bread covered in butter and honey, so fresh that it was still hot to the touch and eggs cooked just the right way. A heavenly breakfast for a stately man! Yet all this good food were nothing aside the pleasure he had felt all night long, thanks to his dear Reek.

Ramsay was in such a good mood that his smile did not falter when he saw his father entering the dining room, his eyes cold as they glared darkly at him, walking stiffly. Well, stiffly for him, seeing as he always remained cool and inexpressive. He took his seat and served himself in slow, measured motions, but he could not hide his seething rage, not to Ramsay, who knew him so much better than anybody else.

“Would you care to explain to me why I was kept from my sleep by our hostage wailings or shall I go see for myself?” He asked in a low murmur, just loud enough for Ramsay to hear. None of this dampened his mood. Nothing could for today. Not after the night he had spent with his precious, tortured Reek. Reek who had howled so loudly in agony that surely every last wenches and servant hadn’t been able to fall asleep from the sound of it. 

“Oh that! Simply a way to sweeten our guess. I’ve found out he is much more obedient and devoted after one of our training session. He was well in need for it last night. He’ll act better from now on!” Ramsay said playfully, confident that he was displeasing his father, yet indifferent to it. It would be so much fun when he’d realize!

His father’s nostril flared at that, only perceiving sign that he found his son so distasteful. “And what did you dare do to our valuable hostage?” The stress on valuable could not be missed, but Ramsay decided to act with carelessness, just to see how angry he could make his father look. At this early hour the dining hall was quite empty, except for some older lords who had since long taken to start their day early. Yet, his father would still not want them to see him in such a state of anger. This would be just as amusing as his night with Reek!

“Well, I’ve attached him to a cross, then asked him what his most precious body part was, the one he’d want me to cut the least. He thought it was his tongue. Funny notion! So I’ve flayed his cock instead. From the root to the head. He cried and begged all along. Then I opened up his sac to expose his balls and let them hang. I rubbed a concoction of vinegar and salt on his cock and balls, and let it do its work. By then he was a fine mess of tears and wails. But I did not stop at that. I whipped it with a bell until he could find five rhymes to the new surname I’ve given him, Reek, and explain the reason of why they applied to him. He nearly passed out on that one. Nearly. Really, Ironborn are so entertaining to play with, you have to try one to understand. In the end, since he had played so well to my game, and I was getting tired, I’ve decided to show mercy and cut them off of him. He was so grateful for it that he quieted down and thanked me, so profusely that he was still at it when I closed the door to his cell and walked away.” All along, Ramsay made it his personal pleasure to watch his father become paler and paler, his icy eyes widening ever so slightly in horror and his nostrils flaring in total disgust. It was becoming near as enjoyable as his previous night with Reek.

“How did you dare damage my hostage, you vicious bastard? Theon Greyjoy was not to be damaged. He was too valuable for the Ironborn armies for him to simply be cut off like a pig. Now who would want him?” Me, Ramsay thought inwardly. Yet he said nothing. He simply let his father vent out his disappointment in his bastard son, the bad blood which was filling his vein, and how he was hopeless. Always the same litany. Ramsay keeping his smile did not help the matter one bit. Soon his father rose to his feet. “You are such a disappointment. I feel shame at calling you my son.” It was hissed so lowly that nobody else than Ramsay heard it. It stung, as always. But Ramsay forced himself to remain calm and not show it. It was so sad that his father could not see that he too could remain calm and cool when he wished so. He saw only the flaws, only what his trueborn brother Domeric had never been. He looked intently at his father, and told him with forced nonchalance “Well, I’m just your bastard son after all. I never was much to your expectations anyway.” 

Roose’s angry glare intensified at that, but he turned his back on him and started making his way out of the room. Loud broken howls of agony interrupted his walk, easily recognizable from the night before. Ramsay felt his grin widen to his ears at that perfect timing. His father turned around to glare back at him in utmost ferocity. So much for keeping his cool in front of his men!   
“And what, pray tell, his this now?” He hissed in anger.

“Oh that! It’s only our guess growing his precious cock and balls back!” The look of total incredulity on his father’s face was worth a thousand harsh words! “You did not know that, father? It must be in the Greyjoy bloodline. The reason why we never hear of any of them getting crippled or anything such. Imagine my surprise when I cut off one of our guess finger only to find a week later that it had regrown. Most painfully, by the sound of it. I made it a personal quest to find out how fast his limbs could regrow, how many food and rest or water it takes for that to happen. His manhood must be really precious for him, seeing how fast it grew back!”

Amidst the broken wails of his Reek, and the speechlessness of his father, Ramsay laughed in mirth. Nothing could have started this day in a better way!


End file.
